The present invention relates to a fluidic amplifier and more particularly to a bistable fluidic amplifier having a high ratio between output and control port input.
Fluid amplifiers and other fluidic components have been known in the art for some time. The inherent simplicity, ruggedness and reliability of fluidic devices make them particularly well suited for use in many control systems.
A basic fluid amplifier amplifies the momentum of an input signal without any moving mechanical parts and is formed by a sandwich-type structure consisting of two plates which serve to confine fluid flow to a planar flow pattern between the two plates. A main or power nozzle extends through an end wall of an interaction chamber and one or more flow dividers are provided, and the sidewalls of the dividers in conjunction with the interaction region sidewalls establish receiving apertures which are entrances to the amplifier output channels. Left and right control orifices extend through the sidewalls and provide control signals for deflecting a power stream.
An oscillating element can be made by incorporating one or more feedback loops so that a small part of the flow is captured in a feedback loop. This flow returns to the interaction region as a control stream which causes the power stream to switch.